According to review by the inventors, with respect to the conventional adjustment technique of waveform equalization coefficient, following technique is considered. For example, there is a method of measuring code inversion time of all received signals and obtaining an equalization coefficient minimizing jitter (IEEE 1-4244-0006-6/06 p. 242, p. 240 (Non-Patent Document 1)).